


Go(alie) Carts

by lilbadgerpal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/M, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, Multi, O'Knutzy, Oneshot, this is what they mean when they say 'boys will be boys', wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbadgerpal/pseuds/lilbadgerpal
Summary: Goalie transport carts take on a more interesting role at the Lions family skate.inspired by lumosinlove's beautiful writing.
Relationships: Kasey Winter/Natalie Darcy, Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Go(alie) Carts

**Author's Note:**

> this is based largely on a conversation we had on the sw/c2c discord in #hockey-talk about how we love our weirdo goalies. thanks to londonfog and morelikefiction for the main crux of the idea!

Leo Knut was fairly mature for his age. More mature, one could argue, than either of his boyfriends and teammates, Logan and Finn. However, this maturity did not extend to family skate antics.

That’s what he was telling himself, anyways, as he situated himself into a cart, fully geared up in his goalie pads and mask. Two luggage carts were present, in fact, both occupied by the Gryffindor Lions goalies in full game gear and lined up parallel to each other in front of a makeshift ‘start’ line made of stick tape. These carts that were usually used to transport Leo or Kasey while they were suited up before a game were now poised for the race of their life.

Natalie readied herself behind Kasey’s cart, posing like an Olympic runner. Finn stretched his triceps, bouncing on the balls of his feet (Logan had insisted that he wanted to stay out of this particular race so he could film. That way they’d “have a video to show the people at the emergency room”).

Leo wasn’t sure how they’d all got here, in the longest hallway at the rink, family and team members lining the walls, cheering for their bets. But they were here now. And damn him if he was going to lose to Blizzard.

“Let’s go, Nutter Butter! Allez!” Logan was shouting from the sidelines.

“It’s in the bag, Fish!” Sirius shouted, his arm around Remus’s waist.

“Don’t count Nat out! The girl works out.” Remus winked across Leo and Finn to where Natalie was poised to go, a mischievous smirk on her face.

“Alright! Welcome to the first annual Gryffindor Goalie Cart Races! On your marks,”—the two teams steeled themselves at James’ shouted words— “get set,” —Leo adjusted his grip to better hold on for dear life— “GO!” And they were off.

Team Finn/Leo took an early lead, with Finn’s professional athletic training and longer strides to thank, but Nat and Kasey stayed close at their heels. Kasey, ever the competitive spirit, started using his stick to “row”, pushing along the carpet to help Nat gain some speed. It worked about as well as expected, which is to say not at all. But just as it seemed all hope was lost for the dynamic duo, a stroke of luck befell them. Or rather, a stroke of unluckiness befell the two boys.

They were rocketing down the hallway at full-speed, coming up on the stick tape finish line, when shit hit the fan. The cart they had dug out of storage for Leo’s riding pleasure had apparently been put away for a reason. The bolts holding the left wheel to the axel had all but rusted away into dust. The strain of hurtling down a hallway with a 6’ something hockey player evidently too much for the old hardware, the wheel came flying off, sending both Finn and Leo tumbling to the ground. Leo fell sideways out of the cart as it listed severely and Finn, unable to stop his momentum, stumbled directly on top of the goalie. Nat and Kasey, cackling but otherwise unperturbed by their opponents misfortune, zoomed past over the finish line. Their supporters cheered in unison with their celebrations. No supporters of the two boys in a heap on the ground acted very sorry though. They were too busy doubling over in laughter as the mound o’ hockey player began to shake with giggles.

“I’m so glad Lo was recording that,” Finn said between breathless laughs, eliciting even louder laughs from Leo. The blond craned his neck to press a kiss to the forehead resting on his chestguard. 

Kasey jumped off of his noble steed to lift Natalie and twirl her around. He kissed her soundly as he set her down, getting a bit of her blonde locks in his mouth in the process.

“HA! Cough up to Loops, Cap!” Bliz shouted to Sirius. “That’s what you get for doubting the dream team!”

“I would argue faulty equipment, but I would like to sleep in my bed tonight,” Sirius replied, pulling a five dollar bill from his wallet and slapping it ruefully into Remus’s hand.

As Logan came to help the other Cubs to their feet, and all the watching crowd flooded the contestants with exclamations of joy and regret, no one noticed Moody stagger into the hall. At least until he cleared his throat loudly, making everyone fall completely silent.

“Do I want to know?” he asked gruffly.

“No, sir,” all the team replied in unison.

“Then I won’t ask. Don’t break your contracts, you idiots.” And with that, Moody limped back into the room he came from.

Everyone looked at each other, frightened. And then burst out into renewed laughter.

The video of the impromptu race went viral soon after.


End file.
